1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a writing implement having a capillary writing tip, comprising:                a barrel extending along a central axis and comprising a fluid-reservoir compartment,        a tubular head situated at the front of the barrel with a front part having a front opening which has an internal cross-section smaller than the internal cross-section of the barrel, and comprising internal longitudinal ribs each having a peak, the peaks being capable of holding a capillary connector extending from the writing tip to the reservoir compartment substantially along the central axis, these ribs extending rearwards from the front opening of the head,        a stop element capable of preventing a rearward axial movement of the capillary connector.        
2. Description of Related Art
A writing implement of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,887 and is partially reproduced in the attached FIGS. 7 and 8. The implement 100 comprises a barrel 110, a head 102, a capillary connector 103, and a reservoir compartment 105 into which is inserted a plug 106 made from a fibrous material impregnated with fluid. A radial shoulder 131 of the writing tip abuts against the front end of the head 102 to prevent a rearward axial movement of the connector 103 in the event of an impact on the tip, in particular, if the front of the implement 100 rapidly strikes a surface. Four internal longitudinal ribs 120 extend to hold the connector 103, allowing an air passage between the front end of the head and the reservoir compartment 105.
Such a writing implement has various drawbacks. Firstly, the radial shoulder 131 rests only on the front ends of the ribs 120. As a result, the bearing surface is relatively small and does not guarantee that the tip will be firmly held at the end of axial travel if an impact occurs. The solutions consisting respectively of increasing the diameter of this radial shoulder 131 and/or increasing the number of ribs 120 would have the drawback of reducing the cross-section of the air passage between the tip 103 and the head 102.